heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Stabro
Views archives of my talk page. ---- Hey ! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you! ---- Month template Oops, I think I edited your archive. Sorry. Anyway, the month template now shows syntax instead of links to every date. Also, I looked at the page's source. The months at the top don't include September. See what you can do if you have time. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 04:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Previews I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind being in charge of getting samples of every song. Of course this will take a while. I don't know how to do it. I could help if you could teach me. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 21:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! I see what I can do. Master Fredcerique 21:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Citation needed Hey! Could you help me with the template? I copied the syntax from Wikipedia. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 21:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Previews again How do I clip a file so that it is a sample only? Master Fredcerique 21:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags Hey! I got some help from Green tentacle on Wookieepedia. He's fixed the genre tags. He just needs you to add what he put on my talk page to the correct page. I hope it works. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 14:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Page Hey! The main page looks great from my iPod. I'll have to check it on my mom's laptop first though. Thanks for redesigning it. Also, I guess you didn't see my message earlier. I don't know how to clip a song so that it's only 30 seconds long. Master Fredcerique 20:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *OK. It looks good. I made some modifications. I think it's ready to be the Main Page. You can change them now. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Trouble with Template:User Timezone I've just imported and adapted the above template, but I can't get it to link properly on my userpage. In preview on my userpage there is a large space followed by my userpage in widescreen mode, also on the template where it has } it has instead 'is'. Could you please fix it? User:Kathleen.wright5 11:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I've deleted it. Kathleen.wright5 22:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Star Wars Answers I'd love to join, but I don't know the address. I may not contribute a whole lot because I need to be on this wiki. I'll try to edit as much as I can, though. Who knows, maybe it will someday be an official friend of Wookieepedia. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) In the Belly of the Whale is not 2,500th article According to the Sidebar the above article is only the 2,499th article on this wiki. Also on the tabbed version of your talk page the subject headings have disappeared. Kathleen.wright5 21:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Hey! Now there's a Spanish wiki at http://es.cielomusica.wikia.com! Master Fredcerique 03:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bible namespace Do you think we should have a namespace titled "Bible"? It would have a page on every verse, but it would be non-content. Master Fredcerique 23:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Links to Wikipedia The links to Wikipedia in Bible:Index/Genesis/KJV are incorrect, it should be wikipedia:Eden not w:Eden which links to a nonexistent page on Central Wikia. I've also been formatting this as well. Kathleen.wright5 03:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sourcing Sure. I don't mind. Master Fredcerique 20:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Song clips Hey! I can't figure out how to work the archive site. I uploaded the file and it went to a page about the file. Now what? I can't find a place to save the ogg file. Master Fredcerique 21:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Template:User Firefox I've imported the above template from Wikisource. It looks OK on my userpage, but on the template page something has gone wrong. Could you fix it please? Kathleen.wright5 13:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but now the bottom of my userpage is messed up (including not being able to see the categories). Kathleen.wright5 21:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Has now been deleted, I tried to get it to work on my userpage but failed. Kathleen.wright5 01:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Partner Wikis Sure. Get their permission first. Master Fredcerique 21:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) http://heavenmusic.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kathleen.wright5&diff=prev&oldid=17170 I'm not using Template:User Firefox because, as you can see from the above it is not working properly on my userpage. It is doing something to the bottom of the page. Could you please fix it? Kathleen.wright5 21:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Message about LMW at Wikia Christianity AKA Christianity Knowledge Base I've put your message about LMW at Christianity Knowledge Base under Category:Music. Kathleen.wright5 23:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Song clips again I've uploaded the files to the site, but there's not an .ogg file. How do I do this correctly. Step-by-step would be nice. I can't seem to find the right links on this site. Master Fredcerique 03:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags Hey! Ummm...the genre tags aren't working any more. I'm not sure what happened. This is getting really frustrating. If you have time, see what you can do. Thanks and God bless! c):D Master Fredcerique 18:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Title font I just visited the Narnia wiki and they have changed the font for there article and heading titles. I was sondering if you knew how to do that. Maybe we could change ours to something different. here is a good example of this. Master Fredcerique 18:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *idk. You can choose. Just pick something cool and fitting. I trust you. Master Fredcerique 19:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:What's Up :*School. We had TAKS tests today. That's the state test for Texas. How 'bout you? Master Fredcerique 20:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yay! OMG! That's awesome. I can't believe it! Thank you Jesus! Master Fredcerique 19:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) iPod The site is all wacked up on my iPod. If it stays this way it's gonna seriously hinder my editing abilities. I don't know if it's fixable, but could you try. Maybe something in MediaWiki stuff is causing this. idk but Thanks and God bless.Oh, and did they say something on Air1? Master Fredcerique 00:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:iPod Umm...Everything's pushed over to the left and is zoomed in real big. Master Fredcerique 02:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Toolbar The toolbar would work. I can't see it on the example site because it's in mobile mode on my iPod, but I trust it will look good. Master Fredcerique 02:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey man, where ya been? Anyway, the toolbar looks nice on my school's computer. Master Fredcerique 12:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Award! Hey! I given you an award! Master Fredcerique 03:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Award! I given you an award! Congrats! Master Fredcerique 03:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. You have a very well organized wiki, but most of the articles are very short stubs, or unfilled outlines. You have a stub tag on more than 1/5th of your articles, so I know you guys are aware of the problem. We can't spotlight this wiki right now. Please wait to ask again until you have filled out your content and can meet the spotlight criteria. On a different subject, you have a very distinctive skin, but I personally find the crosses on the content pages a bit distracting; especially where the repeat in the pattern creates seams. You may want to consider making the content part of the page more opaque so the cross pattern is less intrusive. -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatup Hey man! Where ya been? Master Fredcerique 13:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Skin Umm....I kinda like the dark one better. It looks epic!!!!! I almost went to find someone else to do our skin since you hadn't been active. lol Glad I didn't. I can't wait for the new skin. c):D Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 15:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *Ummm....I've been pondering this. I'll point everyone to the discussion on my talk page. We'll all talk about it there. I'm thinking about maybe doing some of the things Wookieepedia my do to get the site to change as little as possible on Wikia. However, if this becomes too difficult, I say we move, but it's a community decision so... [[User:Master Fredcerique|'''Master Fredcerique]] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Miley Cyrus Please see the Miley Cyrus talk page for a discussion on whether or not to support her. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Idea I don't mind. Maybe, if we end up moving, we can partner up. If not, we'll see. But I don't mind. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *Joined. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) **I like the logo too. Should we use Monaco or Monobook? If we move, I believe that Shoutwiki will allow us to keep Monaco. Also, for the logos, I say we use the logo you made as a logo for a wiki group that focuses on Christian media (music, books, movies, and something else). Each of the small pictures (iPod, notes, film, and action thingy :P) Could be changed to fit each of the four wikis. Leave one of the top ones for LifeMusic, and one of the bottom ones for LifeMovies. Then create a logo for each wiki that has the cross, but has the coresponding image's outline (maybe a faint grey) in the background. I hope that came out clear. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ***Here's a rough Paint sketch of what I mean. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bible Ummm....idk. Maybe later. If we do, it would have to be a Bible study wiki. I don't think a wiki should just have the text itself. But that would be far off in the future. Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 20:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) LifeWikis I already created that page at LifeMusic Wiki:CMRW. I, however, prefer LifeWikis, so you can move all the info on CMRW to LifeWikis if ya want. Oh, and JMAS is working on the logos. I figured you might be busy with LifeMovies Wiki. He's just clearing up the inside of the bubble so that it's not as edgy. He's doing the LifeWikis, LifeMusic Wiki, and LifeMovies Wiki logos. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 21:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) *To clarify, I'm gonna try and clear up the inside of the logos using the existing files. If that's not possible, will the creator of the logos be offended if I recreate them, trying to get them looking as close the same as is possible? ~ JMAS Speak To Me 06:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) **How do you guys feel about how the logo looks now? I like the contrast of having the red cross on ther. (copying this to Master Fred's talk page too) ~ JMAS Speak To Me 00:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ***I like it either way. Black or red. Red kinda symbolizes the Blood to me though, but the black with the gray icon looked sharp too. I'm neutral on this. I do believe the logo is much clearer a d sharper. Thanks JMAS. And DRth, I was just thinking, what about the Skillet skin. I mean, if we end up switching to the new theme, what will we do with the Skillet theme? My suggestion, kelp the skin and adapt it to MonoBook. We can have a month out of every year where we have a theme based on an artist. We could have competitions and polls to select the skins. This, of course, will be WAY down the line, but I don't wanna scrap all your work. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 04:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Moving Why'd you have to ask? :P idk, It's a really big decision, so I say we still discuss this. Patience will hold out. Maybe Wikia will do something that makes the choice easier. It's a community move though, I'm not in charge of it. Everyone has equal say. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wanted to invite you to join the LifeMusic Wiki IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Hope to see you there! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I'm at school. I get on in the evenings and for about twenty minutes in the morning before school. IRC is blocked at my school. Also, you might be interested in #wookieepedia. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Move I've added the option to the CH forum for community consensus. It'll take a while. I might send a message to everyone so they'll notice the forum. I've posted my opinion though. And the decision to move is really kinda tied as Kathleen has changed her mind about moving and RF is very reluctant about it. Maybe once we get some more users we can have a real discussion. Oh, and I'm glad to hear you'll be on a while. Missed ya. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 15:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *Oh brother. I'll talk to Wikia about it. If they don't give us any help, than I'll strongly consider moving. We difinitely don't wanna to have advertisements for wikis covering topics that we oppose. I'll also add this to the forum and send a message as soon as I can. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 15:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) New Projects Hello, Darth. Just wanted to let you know that we have recently started some new projects. These include LMW:FA, LMW:GA, LMW:VOTD, and LMW:UOTM. There is also more discussion on the possible more to ShoutWiki at Forum:CH:Move to ShoutWiki. I hope you find it useful to participate in these projects and discussions. Thanks for you time and God bless. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name Hmmm...How about just LifeWikis Central. Also, the domain name could be lwcentral.shoutwiki.com. What do you think? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 14:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *By set it up you mean LifeWikis Central? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) **Wait, before you inport the Bible, why not do it like we have it here. And, per consensus, we use the King James Version, just to let you know. I could help with the Bible if you would like. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Well, there is a difference between the Protestant, Catholic, and Orthodox POVs. They accept different books in the Bible, the have different doctrinal views, and certain denominations call themselves "Christian" when they really aren't. I assume as long as we keep the Statement of Faith as-is, I guess it'll be OK. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grouchipedia dude, I love the name. I don't think I'll be able to contribute much if at all. My time is already streched between my other Internet priorities, but I'll check it out and see what I can do. I love the concept, and Grouchipedia is a great name. Hope the wiki does well! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 04:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) LGBT spotlights and such OK, I've contacted Brandon Rhea at Wikia and he moved us to the Entertainment category instead of Lifestyle, so we shouldn't be seeing anymore LGBT, Beer, or other wikis that we don't want to support. Also, with ads about Scientology and such, he said we can pay about $20 a month to have those removed. idk if we should pay for that yet. Maybe in the future. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC)